The present invention relates to computerized systems and methods and computer products that may be used to create or update database records. Embodiments of such systems, methods, and products may, for example, identify information in electronic documents (which may have been converted from print documents) relating to the subject matter of a database, extract such information, and update or create a record or otherwise populate the database with such information. In a particular embodiment, the database stores business-related news about individuals which is updated with information identified and extracted from news stories and reports, press releases, agency and administrative filings such as SEC filings, and other sources of information.
The invention has application to systems and services such as the BLOOMBERG PROFESSIONAL® Service, which currently provides, among other things, financial, business, and legal information and news.
Providing and updating such information require constant review of new and altered data in forms such as, for example, news, reports, articles, governmental filings (including administrative filings), records of proceedings, press releases, government records (including, e.g., corporate records). New information continues to multiply, however, often with consequent growth of the editorial staff that reviews the information.